Loneliness
by HSM is MY lover
Summary: After Starfire left two years ago Robin still can't forget about her. Determine to find his true love once more he finds that she is not that far away from him after all. He won't stop until she returns to his side.
1. your gone

Loneliness By: StarfireRobin4everever

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (Wa wa wa! But I want to)

Intro:

Robin why did you do that!

I'd didn't mean to Starfire it was a mistake!

Well I just don't believe that you love me then!

No Starfire I'd never say that especially not to you

Robin I should say that this is over. Good-bye Robin

No Starfire!

Later that day...

Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot. Why! She'll never take me back.

Normal prov.

Starfire was walking down the corridor taking out suitcases out of her room. Starfire please don't go. I'm sorry Robin you choose for me to leave. But, Sorry Robin but no buts allowed. As Cyborg pulled up in the T car the titans say there lasts goodbyes. Were going to miss you Star. We'll never stop the bad guys without you. Will I'd wouldn't leave Robin hadn't done that horrible thing to me. Good-bye Star I didn't mean to do that to you please stay. I'm sorry I can't my people in Tamaran have heard the news. They can't for me to come. Especially my nanny Galfor. As the T car pulled away slowly Raven and Beast Boy return back inside the tower to continue there day. But Robin just stared at were the T car had been. Crying inside trying to hold it back. It wouldn't be a good thing to see the boy wonder cry. He just thought how did it happen one second he was a happy couple with Starfire the next he betrayed her by kissing another girl. It just happened so fast. He just couldn't face it Starfire had walk out of his life and he was sure of it.

Two Years After.........

The titans had matured after she left. The team members forgot what happen between Starfire and Robin. Since they had defeated Slade before Star left there wasn't that much crime in town Beast Boy and Raven had confessed their love and were planning to get married in about a month. But even if two years had past he still loved her with all his heart. He still had the poem Star had wrote about what happened. Robin walked down the hall of rooms when he notice a particular door engraved STARFIRE. He entered it was empty all of Star's belongs were gone expect for the bed some clothing and a picture of her and Robin at the fair. Robin looked at it closely as if there was the whole story wrote on the picture. Then there was the poem were Robin had left on Starfire's bed. It read:

I'm sorry I ever loved you

I'll regret it ever day

You just left me in pain

If I said goodbye would you let me go, I think so

Cause you don't care about me do you

Maybe you just don't know how I feel that's all

Cause if you knew you would have know

That you were breaking my heart

Or maybe that was your plan

Cause you left my heart aching

My heart shatter to a million pieces

And now theirs a part of me missing from myself

Cause I gave you a piece

And now its just rottening in your hand

So now I say goodbye today right now

Because of you my heart always aches

And now no one not even you can mend it

My heart is broken shatter if you say

You took it away and you tour it to pieces

And threw it back to me

I'm sorry that I every love you

I feel alone now

Away with you!!!!!

Thanks a lot Robin

For my broken heart

So I'm hurt

My life is a nightmare

You just had to come my way

I wish your life of love is great in ever way

But mine will never be

Because of you I cannot love

For I fear my heart would get ripped apart

One more time endless pain I fear

Because of you tonight

After Robin read that he fell to his knees. As soon as he did the alarm went off. Titans trouble Cyborg called from the living room. Raven faced Robin and said It's her.

Dun Dun DUN read and review chapter 2 up see who's the criminal


	2. terra's back

Chapter 2: Terra's Back

Raven told Robin that Terra would come into his future and there she was destroying the city. Why not why how how did Terra return. They headed toward downtown to stop her.

"Will if it isn't the Teen Titans" Terra said in a very bitchy way

Robin responded "What do you want Terra"

"I need I mean we need you" and in a flash Terra disappeared. Before Robin could ask what do you mean we he also disappeared in the same flash Terra did.

"Great" said BB " now were missing two titans"

At Tamaran....

"Sister after you banished me from this planet I decided to get my revenge!"

"But how did you know that I would be returning to Tamaran"

"It's pretty simple I just return to earth and revide Terra"

"Terra why sister I would be delighted that Terra would return..."

"Quiet I revive Terra and talked her into getting revenge towards you and that pesky Robin. We plan that big breakup of yours."

"But how sister?"

"It was simple but we won't get into that now."

Then all of a sudden a blinding white light appears. "I've have brought a prisoner." It was Terra flowed by a Robin in a force field not allowing him to move.

"Terra!"yelled Starfire expecting a hello back. "Shut up I'm not your friend anymore never was never will be. My only friend is Blackfire." Out of the darkness Blackfire.

Blackfire began her plan.

"See your prince there Star. He is going to suffer because of you." Terra contained the explain, "See before I killed Slade he told me the only way to bring down Robin was to make him feel loneliness. Will make that happen by making him think of you 24/7."

Blackfire laughed evilly. "He going to remember love for you but won't know how that was. He is going to go crazy thinking of you..." Then Blackfire finished Terra sentence in a very gloomy and evil way "until he can't take it anymore and hit's the sack."

The both the girls laugh loud and hard. Then Starfire yelled out saying you wouldn't. Robin couldn't believe it two years without her and now he'll die thinking of her. One of Blackfire's servants came and gave Robin the potion. The potion that will cause him loneliness. Starfire just stared at what was happening before her eyes everything was just a plot of revenge. Robin had never done anything to her. "Robin!". Starfire just stared waiting for a reply. Then Robin said weakly "I love you Starfire I'll never forget you ever" and with that Terra flash a strong white light transporting her and Robin back to Earth.

"Now sister since you know the plan you also receive the potion" Out came a servant giving her the potion. Blackfire transmitted her and Starfire back to earth. On earth they live with out each other. Robin would be with the titans and Starfire living with one of Blackfire's servants.

Little would they know that they were closer than he though.

Thanks for all the reviews. I kind of have writers' blocks so any suggestions would do.


	3. The loneliness I feel

Chapter 3: The loneliness I feel

"Robin dude were you'd been?" Beast Boy said in his peppy voice. "I ... I don't know"

"All I remember is there was this girl and ahhhhh!" "Robin was wrong" Raven said in a worried voice. "My head it just doesn't feel right I'll be in my room!" And with that Robin headed straight to his room. There's something in the pit of my heart making me feel loneliness but for what or who? Robin thought all day and night as he slept. He couldn't figure out who made him feel this way. In the middle of night Robin woke up. His heart told him something was missing. In his head he heard a poem. The poem that made him wonder. In his head he repeated it:

I know how you feel

I can feel it too

Stuck in the darkness

Of endless time

In the vast starless, black, night I sit

While you're sitting there alone

I can't express my feelings for you

I just think you should know

While you're all cheery

I'm alone

The world passes by

Right in front of my eyes

For it's you who I desire

I'm alone

I stare and wait

Until the day

You come to me

And we'd be two

For everywhere I look

I see pairs of two

Walking, holding hands

While I wait for you

If only you knew how I feel

I can't keep my mind off you

For the loneliness I feel is because of you

Over and over he heard it in his head. He couldn't take no more. Tomorrow morning he'd wake up and search for his true love.

Starfire's house on the other side of town........

Starfire also was given the potion but however it had no affect. Her heart ache for Robin no matter how hard she tried to forget. "Why can't I forget you?" she told her self. She knew why. A potion as strong as that cannot break a tamarian heart. Why didn't Blackfire know that. All of sudden as if Blackfire heard her she walked in. "Sister I hope your suffuring or are you faking it." How did she know? Well we will just have to deal with you the hard way.And then her head hit here Terra.

Little secret the poem it's called loneliness(no duh!) well I wrote it during journalism(school newspaper) about a guy I liked last year. But don't tell shhhhhhh!


End file.
